3.10: The Last Generation
3.10: The Last Generation '''is the third series in the Sem 10 franchise. Earth is dead. Once upon a time, in the year 2054, Sem Foremin still possesses the DNAtrix. One day, while fighting a Vulpimancer, Sem's left arm is ripped off in combat. When he wakes up, he finds out that he now has a robotic arm, with the DNAtrix in it. While on a mission to find the Vulpimancer that did this to him, Sem travels into space, but when he returns, he finds Earth destroyed. Now, Sem Foremin, the last human alive, travels the galaxy with a team of ex-Plumbers and their ship, the Bronze, searching for the villain that destroyed Earth, and, as found out later, other planets as well. Sem Foremin The last human alive. Sem Foremin has been wielding the DNAtrix ever since he was 11 years old, and now, while he's 18, the DNAtrix has replaced his whole left arm. The loss of his arm and the destruction of Earth and everyone he loves has made him stronger, and he shall avenge Earth. Xion Xion was once a normal Sonorosian, but evolved when he used a mystical artifact from Xenon. Xion, like Sem, seeks to avenge Earth, but also hopes he will find answers about his past while searching the galaxy. Cawber Cawber is a Prypiatosian-B from Prypiat, trapped inside a suit of armor. Sem meets Cawber everytime he goes to the bar on an asteroid near the Moon. While Sem mostly tells Cawber about what he's dealing with, Cawber doesn't actually talk much about himself, or his own life. He is in fact evil and plans to escape his armor and kill Sem, but Sem does not know this. Eden Eden is a female Kineceleran, and a tomboy. Eden is the leader of the crew, and also flirts with Xion on multiple occasions, due to Xion hitting on here in a bar. Eden pilots the Bronze. Flone Flone is a Sonorosian, and a slacker. While he cooks for the crew of the Bronze, he doesn't actually do much in combat, and usually naps while the others are on a mission. He also often cooks up gross snacks and meals made of strange alien ingredients. He wears a brown containment suit instead of a white one, like Echo Echo. Snake Snake is a Tetramand, and a tough guy. He usually carries around a multitude of weapons, and is often showing off his guns, which can refer to both his muscles and his actual guns. Lloyd Lloyd is a Polymorph, and a scientist. Lloyd can often be found in his lab in the Bronze, and his main strategy in combat is handing whatever weapon he has to Snake and hiding as a puddle of goo. Minor Characters Axulo The original creator of the DNAtrix. Axulo is a slightly demented Galvan from Galvan Prime. New Aliens *Homerupt *Rag *Rocksteady *Software *Fisix *Biolante *Trail *Fistula *Amazing NRG New Additional Aliens *Chub *Amazing Alien X Returning Aliens *Waylighter *Waterflush *Manaflow *Ninjbot *Phase *Gravity Pressure *Supersquid *Cosmosian *Aero Dactyl *Dicewing *Hurrichain *Techogical *Trinitrotoleune *Shiftshaft *Frostbite Put your signature here if you're a fan of this series! *Be the first to like this show! *OMNIVERSE''' (Wall - Blog - ) 05:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Go here to see the Episode Guide, including written episodes and episodes that have yet to be written. Category:3.10: The Last Generation Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Series